parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Shutter Bugged (Sailor Brittany)
"Shutter Bugged" is the 14th episode of the first season of ''Sailor Brittany''. It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Plot: Red targets Chip, a gifted young photographer, while Brittany tries to achieve her dream of becoming a model. Cast: * Serena/Sailor Moon - Brittany Miller (Alvin and the Chipmunks) * Amy/Sailor Mercury - Misty (Pokemon) * Raye/Sailor Mars - Kitty Katswall (T.U.F.F Puppy) * Darien/Tuxedo Mask - Alvin Seville (Alvin and the Chipmunks) * Luna - Maid Marien (Robin Hood) * Andrew - Scooby Doo * Molly Baker - Jeanette Miller (Alvin and the Chipmunks) * Haruna - Olivia (Alvin and the Chipmunks) * Ikuko Tsukino - Vinny (Alvin and the Chipmunks) * Kenji Tsukino - Grayson (The Nut Job) * Sammy Tsukino - Dale (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) * Queen Beryl - Herself * Neflite - Red (All Dogs Go to Heaven) * Peter - Chip (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) * Zoycite - Claudia Vorstein (The Chipmunk Adventure) * Cameran - Herself Quotes: * Scooby Doo: Cheer Up Brittany what's your brother know anyway forget him if want to go into Modeling you gotta just go for it * Brittany Miller: Do you really think so Scooby you thin I've got what it takes * Alvin Seville: Yeah absolutely I Can just see it thumbing right off the stage Brain Like a Donkey it's Brittany the Hyena * Brittany Miller: Just stay out of this Okay Alvin who asked you * Alvin Seville: I'm just trying to Help you Brittany Modeling is tough work Gotta get up early do exactly what you're told you gotta be on time and you really have to watch what you eat you can't eat neat junk * Brittany Miller: Creep how did you know * Alvin Seville: Well actually when I First got of high school I Did some modeling to help pay my tuition * Brittany Miller:you did Modeling No Way * Scooby Doo:You know Alvin sometimes you're pretty Mean * Dale: So Got Rejected yet * Brittany Miller: Buzz of Dale * Dale: Brittany you I Know Really Do think you could be a great Model * Brittany Miller: Hmm * Dale: I Know this Place where people go and take tons of Pictures you fit in really well there it's call the zoo * Brittany Miller:I'm not cruisin for a bruisin Gallery: Brittany Miller in The Chipmunk Adventure.jpg|Brittany Miller as Serena/Sailor Moon Misty in Pokemon Mewtwo Returns.jpg|Misty as Amy/Sailor Mercury Kitty Katswell in TUFF Puppy.jpg|Kitty Katswell as Raye/Sailor Mars Alvin Seville in The Chipmunk Adventure.jpg|Alvin Seville as Darien/Tuxedo Mask Maid Marian-0.jpg|Maid Marian as Luna Scooby Doo in What's New, Scooby Doo.jpg|Scooby Doo as Andrew Jeanette Miller in The Chipmunk Adventure.jpg|Jeanette Miller as Molly Baker Olivia.jpg|Olivia as Haruna Vinny-0.png|Vinny as Ikuko Tsukino Grayson in sailor brittany.png|Grayson as Kenji Tsukino Dale in Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers.jpg|Dale as Sammy Tsukino Red as Neflite Bad.jpg|Red as Maxifeld/Neflite Claudia Vorstein.png|Claudia Vorstein as Zoycite Chip in Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers.jpg|Chip as Peter Category:Sailor Moon Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Chris1703